


In Heat

by Orchid_Kasumi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!America, AmeRus - Freeform, Basic Omegaverse, Completed RP, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent turns to Consensual Sex, I tried to make this better, Improper power dynamic relationships, Improper use of Vodka, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Old RP, Omega!Russia, PWP, Sexual Toys, Top!America, bottom!russia, in that order, random chapter where they talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Orchid_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is an unusual Omega he’s been gifted with unusual physical strength and height that makes being the bottom of the social rank almost bearable… almost. There is always to problem of going into heat and today he’s been caught by the one person who could probably stand up to him and Alpha named Alfred.  (This is based off of an RP but has been extended and edited in certain areas.) </p><p>VERY OLD RP THAT IS PROBABLY QUITE OOC FOR THE CHARACTERS!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was turning out to not be a good day! Ivan growled to himself as he felt his limbs shake with the effort of driving down the road towards work. He'd forgotten about his heat cycle as an Omega and had an important report due for work today... Normally he'd ask Toris, another Omega who lived on the floor below him at the townhouse to turn in the work for him, but he'd promised the boss that he would do it himself. It was times like this that Ivan was grateful for his size. Even though he was an Omega and nearly constantly felt the pull towards Alphas and even Betas for mating, he was able to control himself most of the time, and because he was so tall and rather well muscled: Alphas tended to leave him alone for the most part. There were a couple of incidents with a certain blond Alpha at his work but Ivan was sure to push them out of his mind. It was Monday, there was no way that Alfred was going to show up to the office on time... He'd just turn in the paper work and get home before the heat took over. 

 

He really did hate having to be a slave to his hormones like this. It made him sick, thinking about being cooped up in his locked bedroom in an all-Omega living complex panting in need and feeling unsatisfied even though he could pleasure himself... Gritting his teeth, Ivan got out of the car and headed into his work place, pulling his usual scarf over his nose and mouth. It was best to protect himself from the scents of the others... Just five minutes he told himself, five minutes and then he could run.

 

Even Alphas have to come in to work on time occasionally, so Alfred decided to switch things up and come in early for once. Needless to say, everyone at the office was very shocked. Alfred smirked at the gaping idiots in his office as he walked into his glass office and turned to look out at the parking lot. His eyes lit up with that devilish fire that many had grown accustomed to as he saw his favorite Omega in the world: Ivan. 

 

No other Omega had ever turned Alfred on as much as Ivan did. The animal magnetism between them was intense. The only problem was that Ivan had a hard time accepting that he was lower that Alfred. They couldn't have been further apart on the social scale, but Ivan still had to mouth off Alfred all the time.

 

And what's this that Alfred was smelling? Was Ivan in heat? Alfred's smirk grew wider. "I guess it's just my lucky day!" He cooed, rushing downstairs to corner Ivan.

 

This had been a bad idea... Already another couple of lower Alphas had approached him. It was hard to muscle his way past them, since his own instincts were warring with his sanity as much as theirs but he managed some how. He took the stairs instead of the elevator... some sort of unwanted contact was definite if he let himself be put in an small space. For once, Ivan was grateful that the Betas and Alphas in his work place had signed contracts that didn't allow them to take their Omega co-workers as they pleased. But at the same time the Omegas signed contracts to leave work even in the middle of the day if they went into heat. Oh well... he was only going to be in here for five minutes and he had three to go. The Russian Omega opened the door to his floor and nearly collided with the person on the other side. Their scent hit him quickly and he felt his heart rate increase in need and irritation: Alfred. "Get out of my way Jones." He hissed, voice muffled a little by his scarf.

Alfred laughed at Ivan's feeble attempt to keep him away. "No thanks." He said, pushing the Omega back into the stairwell. He could smell the need and desperation coming off of Ivan and it excited him. Pulling the door closed behind them, he cornered Ivan and began to sniff him eagerly. "You never come to work in heat. I guess that's wise of you considering how much I want to fuck you already." He pulled down Ivan's scarf, standing close so that Ivan couldn't escape. "Smell something you like?" He chuckled, invading Ivan's personal space so that they were both overwhelmed by the other's scent. "I know I do..." He whistled appreciatively. "You should be on your knees, babe, begging me to fuck you, to take you home with me and not let you leave until your stupid little heat is over. So what gives?" 

"Guh..." Ivan's hands curled into fists, threateningly twisting his report, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Alfred's scent was wrapping around him, filling his senses and making his body ache in an horribly pleasurable way. Trying hard not to breathe too much when they were so close to one another, he hissed out, "I don't like... behaving like... an animal...." Now was probably not the best time to debate what behaviors between their ranks were proper but... "And you're... violating the... contract... back off!" Then again, they both were. Purple eyes narrowed dangerously, Ivan once again pulled his scarf up and tried to step around the Alpha, but found his feet wouldn't move. Growling in frustration he tried to clear his head, blinking harshly and shaking it slight, but it was no use. He could feel his instincts urging him to give in to what the Alpha wanted, that it would be right to do so...

Alfred smirked. "You can't resist me. You're going to come with me and turn that silly report in. I'm going to explain to everyone that I'll be helping you get through your heat, and you're gonna smile and nod. I'm going to take you home with me, and we're gonna spend the next few days fucking. Understood?" He growled lowly, making it clear to Ivan that even if he wanted to fight Alfred, he couldn't. "And as for behaving like an animal..." He trailed off, laughing. "you're an Omega. And I intend to teach you that." Smiling, he grabbed Ivan's arm and led him to their boss' office. "Sorry that Ivan is late, we were just discussing how nice it will be for the two of us to mate...Isn't that right?" He cooed, not giving Ivan time to respond before saying. "Well, here's the report, don't expect to see me and Ivan in the office for quite some time..." He said, winking at the older Alpha before dragging Ivan into the elevator. "All mine..."  

Of course there was no reason to question it. No one paid them any mind for this was how things worked... Much to Ivan's chagrin. He was practically glaring daggers by the time they reached the parking lot... But he was also practically clinging to the Alpha. He muttered a few oaths under his breath, trying to detach himself from Alfred to head for his own car. He had to resist! But it was quite impossible...

Alfred smirked and shoved Ivan into the passenger seat. "You know there's nothing you can do..." He said, slapping Ivan on the ass before slamming the door shut and getting in himself. "Why not just give in and let me make this the best heat of your life. Have you ever even been with an Alpha before, Ivan?" He asked as they drove back to his flat. 

Ivan crossed his arms and settled into his seat, looking sulky. Inside everything felt a mess, just being near the Alpha was causing him to react. He cast the man sharp glare, "I have..." Perhaps one of the few times he slept with anyone and it had not been a pleasurable experience.

Alfred shrugged. "Well, I'll be better." He said, not trying to be cocky. Alfred was more than confident in his abilities. "You need to relax." He commanded. "Just think about how good it'll feel to have me inside of you soon. Look, we're here." He said as they pulled up to his home. He opened the door for the Omega and let him walk ahead into the building. 

Ivan shuddered, he could feel his Omega side seeking to please Alfred, seeking to mate. And the same pieces of his mind struggled to resist. Shakily he managed to make his way to Alfred's apartment without jumping the man and losing control. Once they were inside however, Alfred's scent was everywhere... It smelt good and almost sweet. He sighed, actually relaxing a little.

Alfred smirked. "You like that scent, don't you?" he whispered in Ivan's ear, breathing down his neck and grabbing his hips. He pulled Ivan close and ground his hips against Ivan's backside, nipping the Omega's ear playfully. "Where do you want to start?" He asked, chuckling at the look on Ivan's face.  

His control was slipping, Ivan could feel it. It was just like last time, instinct won out and he would be sent home when the heat was over. Or he'd run home. He hated this... And yet he wanted more. Ivan groaned lowly, hips pressing back. Where to start? "B-bedroom?" He murmured, but could he make it that far?

Alfred groaned as Ivan's hips pressed back onto his. He pulled Ivan through the halls and into his dimly lit bedroom. Smirking, he threw Ivan onto the bed, fingers already working on Ivan's buttons. His mouth was on Ivan's neck, nipping and sucking and kissing. He grinned as the Russian Omega's bare chest came into view. "We're gonna have such fun together." 

Outwardly he was lost... Once Alfred's lips were roughly connected to his skin it was over. He shifted on the bed and moaned, head laying back. This was so unlike his normal behavior that inwardly he was disgusted. But, his body had other ideas... Instantly his nipples seemed to harden and a flush came over his skin. "You damn...Alpha..."

Alfred pulled away, making a small sound of disapproval. "Say my name." he commanded. He licked and bit up and down the Omega's chest, marking it possessively. "Mine" He growled, biting down on the man's shoulder. "I wish I wasn't already so turned on, it means that we don't have time for any of my toys right now..." He pouted and pulled back to admire his work. "Undress me." He said. "It'll be a privilege for you." 

Cocky bastard... Was Ivan's thought, but he also found this behavior rather arousing. The bites stung and tingled making him hot all over. Sitting up Ivan huffed a little but obeyed, fingers making much more careful work of the others clothes than the Aloha had done to his own.

Once he was entirely undressed, Alfred's mouth reattached itself to Ivan. He stopped when he reached Ivan's pants, where there was a very obvious bulge. "Excited?" He asked rhetorically. He rubbed the man's erection through his trousers and was pleased with the results. "Want these off?" He asked.  

Ivan just moaned at the first question, pressing his hips up and eager for more contact. Yes, having his pants off would be better, nothing between them would be much better. Taking a shaky breath he looked up at the American Alpha. Ivan nodded and murmured an agreement.

Alfred chuckled and removed Ivan's pants. He pulled down the Omega's boxers with his teeth, being sure to scrape his mouth against Ivan's hard length. "Spread your legs." He said, crawling over to a bedside table to get the lube. 

That light touch made Ivan's hips buck up and his whining moans increase in volume. This was happening so fast and he had no complaints. Was Alfred as eager as he was? Lifting his head a little as he spread his legs the Omega looked over his mastering partner. The man was hard... Just looking at it brought a flush to his face. 

Alfred caught Ivan looking and laughed. "That eager, huh? Don't worry, I'm not gonna prepare you for too long. I'll be inside soon enough." He said as he crawled back over and slicked his fingers with the lube, shoving two in and beginning to search for Ivan's spot.  

The Omega was caught unawares and yelped at the intrusion, falling back against the sheets. Moaning softly he shifted his hips, seeking to help Alfred in hitting the right spot... "Ah!" Ivan let out another small cry of pleasure before biting down on his own knuckles as Alfred found his mark.

Alfred roughly jammed his fingers against the spot and continued to stretch out Ivan for a bit longer, but the sight of the ashen haired Omega so desperate was driving him crazy and he felt his need for the man grow. "That's enough." He decided. Slicking himself quickly, Alfred roughly thrust his hips in. 

Ivan hissed at the rough entrance but his body quickly responded, adjusting to the Alpha's length and girth. He sighed and then began to moan as Alfred found his spot. It was almost too much right there... "A-Alfred..."

Alfred wasted no time in beginning to move his hips, roughly thrusting in and out of the Russian. His ears perked up when he heard Ivan say his name in that wonderfully breathy voice of his. "Yes, Ivan?" He cooed, hand reaching out to toy with the Russian's cock. 

"Ngh... Fuck you." He hissed but rolled his hips even more. Ivan was panting and moaning in earnest and looked oh so needy. Opening his eyes to meet blue ones he gasped out, "M-more..."

Alfred groaned and wrapped his hand around Ivan, swiftly pumping him. "I already am fucking you. Any other requests?" He laughed slightly, eyes drinking in the beauty of Ivan's bruised and needy body.

Ivan groaned and began to move even faster. His hands reached out, pulling the Alpha closer. He wanted more contact, more closeness. The Omega's length began to leak as he grew closer. "Oh God..."

Alfred too was close. He groaned as his thrusts became more sporadic. "Mmm, Ivan, you're even better than I'd imagined." He growled. He pulled Ivan closer and kissed the Omega's neck. 

Ivan was glad that he didn't kiss him on the lips. It would have felt too personal, and isn’t this all that Alfred wanted? To simply be able to claim that he had finally bedded the untouchable Omega? Gasping he came, spilling himself over Alfred's fingers and his own stomach. His body tightened, urging the Alpha to come as well. Alfred groaned as Ivan's already tight walls tightened. He bit his lip to refrain from moaning too loudly as he came inside of the Omega. When he was finished, he slowly pulled out, flopping down beside Ivan. "You're a good fuck, Ivan." he said. 

Sighing as he calmed some Ivan rolled onto his side to look over at the Alpha. "Is that so?" He huffed and rolled away, "Well thank you for helping with my heat..." It wasn't over yet, but he could relax for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ivan's heat continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry if this story seems odd to you. The plot, or what passes for one, kind of hits hyper mode from this point on. Thanks for reading!

Sighing as he calmed some Ivan rolled onto his side to look over at the Alpha. "Is that so?" He huffed and rolled away, "Well thank you for helping with my heat..." It wasn't over yet, but he could relax for the moment. 

Nodding, Alfred smiled deviously. "My pleasure. You just let me know when you’re up for another round, and I'll let you chose some toys." He said, closing his eyes. "You should make me something to eat." He ordered, expecting the Omega to submit. 

Instead a pillow was flung into his face. "Get something yourself." In the lull from the effects of his heat it seemed like Ivan had gotten some of his usual attitude back. "I am not your wife."

Alfred growled and in an instant pinned Ivan down on the bed. "You snarky little bitch! Here I am, trying to help you out in your time of need, and all you can do is throw shit at me. It's sickening. Apologize to me. Submit." 

Ivan growled in return, squirming harshly against his hold. But of course he could not get the Alpha to budge. His eyes narrowed even as he was forced to remain on the bed. At last he slowly relaxed, feeling his instincts kick up again. Panting he murmured, "I'm... Sorry."

Alfred smirked. "That's a good little Omega. Thank you." He got off slowly. "You really ought to learn your place, not all Alphas are as forgiving or kind as I am. Now seriously, go get me something to eat." He rolled over, grabbing a comic from the nearby table and starting to read. Giving Alfred one final glare, he got up and snagged his shirt and scarf from the floor. Dressing in them he walked to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Alfred didn't have much food but he managed to pull together some sandwiches and soup. Walking back to the bed he said, "I made lunch."

Alfred nodded and pulled on some basketball shorts before following Ivan to the dining area. He smiled slightly at the food. "Looks good." He said before pulling out a chair for Ivan then sitting down himself. He sampled the food and his eyes lit up. "Hey, that is good! You're gonna make someone very happy someday Ivan; you'll be a nice little mate once that stupid rebellious fire dies down." 

"I like my individuality!" Ivan protested starting to eat his own share of the meal. "Still... Thank you for the compliment." He frowned, honestly he wouldn't be subservient to an Alpha for as long as possible. "This whole mating thing sounds like a prison sentence to me." Ivan ate quickly and washed the dishes then waited around for Alfred to finish.  
Alfred shrugged. "I always thought it sounded kind of nice." He muttered, taking his dishes to the sink and leaving them for later. "What's wrong with settling down, having a few pups? It's romantic..." He shook his head. "Anyways, Ivan, individuality will get you nothing but pain and trouble." 

Ivan crosses his arms and did Alfred's dishes as well to stall. He did not want to think of these things... Not now. He sighed, "I've been alone for a long time. I'm used to it. I like it!" The Russian man frowned over his shoulder at Alfred, "Pups would be a handful... And I don't want to change." That was all it came down to: he wanted to remain the way that he was. Alfred frowned. "How the heck can you not like pups? They're so cute and sweet and they love you no matter what..." He sighed wistfully. "Change isn't a bad thing, Ivan. It can be scary and stuff, but it's generally pretty good. You can't tell me you don't want to be loved!" He protested. 

"I don't know... I guess I do." Ivan said tilting his head in thought. He walked over to Alfred knowing that his heat was going to kick in again soon. "I want to clean up a bit but then... Then we can continue." 

Alfred nodded. "There's a box of toys in my closet. You can pick this time, and - fuck!" He hissed, remembering what they had forgotten the last time. "I didn't wear protection, did I?" He muttered to himself. The color slowly drained from Ivan's face and his eyes grew wide. "Y-you forgot..." Dammit he wasn't going to get pregnant was he?! Ivan hurried to the bathroom, "I'll... Ill try to clean myself out and ahh... Is there something I can take or...?" He turned back to Alfred the darkened persona gone, showing something quite vulnerable. He felt... Afraid.

"I don't know! I'll go to the store or something!" He hissed, feeling rather afraid himself. He quickly pulled on a shirt and grabbed his car keys. "i know this is belated and stupid, but I'm sorry Ivan..." He muttered before running out and to the store. 

Ivan took a nice long shower while Alfred ran out to the store. He sighed and got dressed duly and settled on the bed. What could he do now? Still, all of this waiting around made him restless... The heat built up under his skin aided by Alfred's scent. Groaning, he tried to control himself... But it was so hard! "Hurry Alfred..." He mumbled, shivering with the return of his need.

Alfred ran in, carrying a box of morning after pills. "The guy at the store said these should take care of things..." he panted, running to get Ivan some water. "I'm so sorry...I don't usually forget...You just turn me on more than other people..." He laughed awkwardly. Ivan quickly took the pill, not noticing the way Alfred was babbling, too focused on moving on to what his body desperately needed. He then grabbed onto Alfred's shirt and tugged him closer. "I don't care... We'll be careful... I just..." The omega's whole body was trembling and he leaned in, breathing in Alfred's scent. "It's back..."

Alfred shuddered. "Alright...You pick out some toys?" He questioned, tugging Ivan's scarf off. Ivan let Alfred pull away his scarf, the movement of cloth over his skin was making him shiver. He quickly found the box under the Alpha's bed. After rifling through it he found an decently sized dildo. Flushing he offered it to Alfred, "Anything else?"

Alfred shook his head, then paused. "I'll be right back." He said, dashing off to the kitchen then returning with a bottle of vodka. "This is the stuff you like, right?" He asked.   
Ivan's eyes lit up a little at the familiar bottle. He nodded, "Da..." Chuckling he stripped away the rest of his clothes and sat on the rumpled bed. Curious he asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

He smirked and uncapped the bottle, stripping himself. "You like it and you like me, why not combine the two?" He asked, laying down and handing the bottle to Ivan. "You can lick it off me."

The offer seemed to send heat through his entire body. Ivan didn't even want to correct Alfred on his feelings. Instead he dropped the substance over his mating partner and bent down... Languidly stroking the soft skin with his tongue, he lapped up the alcohol. It rolled down his tongue and sent a delicious burn to his throat. "Mmm..."

Alfred moaned faintly, blushing as Ivan's tongue made contact with his skin. He looked up lustfully at the Omega. "You like that, don't you..." He chuckled and grabbed the bottle, pouring more over himself. When Ivan had finished that round, he shoved the Russian off and said "Get on all fours. Let's see if that dildo can stretch you out for me."

The shove had Ivan frown a little but his mind was far too muddled with vodka and hormones. He got into the position that Alfred demanded and easily lifted his behind in the air for the other. "H-hurry... Please."

Alfred nodded, quickly lubing up the toy. "As you wish, Ivan" He cooed before shoving the dildo in with no preparation. "Do you like it?" He whispered, adjusting it until he hit Ivan's spot. 

A low groan left him as the toy was just shoved in. But it was one of the benefits of brig an omega that his body adjusted so quickly, soon the toy was sliding in and out with ease. The pressure on his prostate had him moaning loudly, fingers curling into the sheets. "A-Alfred..."

Alfred smirked and pulled the toy out. "Ready for me, babe?" He cooed, grabbing a condom from the bedside table and rolling it on impatiently. He grabbed Ivan's hips and slowly thrust in, purposefully setting a cruel pace. 

The immediate pace had him groaning lightly into the sheets underneath them. Panting softly, Ivan began to rock back against the Alpha, not caring that it hurt or that the man was being rough. His fingers dug into the sheets making him groan loudly, "A-alfred... Ngh..." 

Alfred nipped Ivan's neck. "Yes, Ivan?" He purred, stroking the Russian roughly as his pace quickened. He groaned loudly, hoping that Ivan's heat lasted a long time. He could get used to fucking someone as good as this. Ivan was panting as his need and arousal grew to a higher and higher degree, precum was already trickling over Alfred's fingers. The Omega couldn't really form a response other than even louder moans, then again he was sure that Alfred wasn't really asking him a question. Rutting between the Alpha's member and his fingers Ivan found his dislike of the man fading a bit as he allowed his Omega instincts to rule his consciousness for the moment. That dark near anger instead became something like gratitude that such an Alpha was inside of him.

Alfred knew that Ivan was warming up to him, and that made him glad. Truth be told, Alfred didn't dislike Ivan, he just liked pissing him off. Ivan's moans filled the room and heightened Alfred's arousal. He could feel his own climax approaching, though not as quickly as Ivan's. 

With a low cry Ivan came for the second time that day. Limbs a little shaky he continued to buck back against the Alpha. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't try to get him to come as well. Even if said Alpha had always been a pain in his side he was helping him.

Groaning as Ivan's seed spilled over his hand and Ivan's body clenched around him, Alfred pulled the Omega closer and nipped his shoulders. He moaned loudly as he too finished. Panting loudly, he pulled out of Ivan and disposed of the condom. Smiling slightly at the sight of Ivan laying spent on the bed, he laid beside him and closed his eyes. "I might take a nap." He said. 

Alfred wasn't the only one who felt exhausted. The Russian Omega grumbled softly and he rolled over into his side, curling up on the bed. "Me too..." It had been so long since he'd been taken like this. And before long Ivan was dead to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Ivan try to talk things out.

~ Another chapter~! Sorry these characters are so OOC, that was how they came out in the RP and I don’t want to change it drastically in case my partner doesn’t react well to it. However, this chapter has some editing: my attempts to explain the characters thoughts and feelings a bit more. ~

Alfred was also asleep within moments. When he awoke several hours later he was shocked to find his arm wrapped protectively around Ivan. He quickly pulled it away, horrified. Why would he be protective of Ivan. There was nothing between them, and there never would be. The Omega would never allow such a thing to happen. Alfred had known this the moment he’d cornered Ivan during his heat. At least… he could try and get enough physical satisfaction from their coupling to last him. Sighing, he stood and got dressed. 

Ivan woke up and stretched, grateful that his heat seemed to have lulled for the moment. Looking over at the Alpha he reached over the side of the bed to gather his clothes from their tangled mess on the carpet. He could feel himself growing more comfortable with Alfred: his Omega instincts were all too happy to draw satisfaction from having such a presence around, especially during heat. It made him feel safe, content and dare he say it… happy on some level. But it wasn’t going to last. Ivan didn’t want to submit, to loose what little piece of independence he had left since losing most of it the day he had his first heat. Straightening up, bundle of clothing in hand, he met Alfred’s gaze for the first time since waking up, "May I take a shower?"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't see why not." He said, eyes lingering on Ivan's exposed body for a moment. Not for the first time, Alfred wished Ivan was docile. Seriously, the Omega was everything he could want in a mate, but their personalities clashed too much. He didn’t want some little fluffy stick that bent to his every whim. But Ivan’s constant aggression, desire for dominance, and what he could only understand as hatred only made his Alpha blood boil, made him lash out. Still, it didn’t stop him from wishing…

Trying to ignore the way Alfred's gaze sent shivers down his spine Ivan retreated to the bathroom, putting his clothes on top of the hamper, hoping the other wouldn’t mind if he used his washer once the head was over. After showering he poked his head out of the room, "Alfred can I borrow clothes?" They were pretty close in size...

Nodding, Alfred fetched Ivan some boxers, a pair of sweatpants, and a tank-top. He handed them to Ivan without even glancing at the other's body, simply because he did not want to get turned on again; he was already so tired. 

Ivan dressed and walked out of the bathroom. He was much more comfortable with Alfred's scent now too... Looking over at the Alpha he said, "Are you hungry?" His own stomach was growling a bit.

Alfred nodded. "I'm always hungry. Will you cook for us again?" He said, actually asking this time. 

Pleased by the change in the other man's tone Ivan nodded. "Yes I'll make something." There was some meat in the freezer... He grilled it and managed to cook some vegetables as well. The food stocked here was typically of an Alpha bachelor, devoid of most of the dairy products that Omega were attracted to. Maybe he could convince Alfred to go shopping with him? "You know... Normally my heat lasts two more days. If we're going to stay in your apartment were going to need more food."

Alfred nodded thoughtfully. "I’ve been meaning to run to the store actually. Do you mind coming too?" He smiled and sat down to eat. This was almost nice, being with Ivan, talking, and not fighting. Truth be told, this was the closest Alfred had ever had to a relationship. He could feel comfortable discussing his affection for Ivan. There was just one thing holding him back. "Ivan, why do you hate me so much?" He asked unabashedly. 

Ivan blinked at him, the question sinking in slowly. "Why?" He frowned a little; it was a hard question to answer. "Well... Perhaps it's not so much hate as dislike. You never left me alone, always hanging around and getting into my business." The omega gave his higher ranking counterpart a look, "I never wanted to be an omega and I guess your behavior just made me frustrated that there was no way I could change..." Omegas were the lowest ranking, always subservient and pushed around. He didn't want that. “I had used my size to get other Alpha to leave me alone, but you weren’t having it. You’re attention opened the door for other Alpha to start pestering me…”

Alfred looked at him curiously. "But, Ivan, being an Omega is awesome! You get to be taken care of, and protected, and loved..." He sighed. "You need to get over this aversion to being submissive. You're never gonna be happy until you do. And as for me getting into your business and hanging around and stuff, that's just how an Alpha shows their interest. Surely you know that!" He shook his head, sighing. 

"Just because I know it doesn't mean that I have to like it." He said quietly. "And you could have been more polite about it; I hate feeling as though I have no choice." So what if he would have been taken care of? If it wasn't on his own terms he didn't want it. And yet, at the same time his icy attitude towards the blond Alpha seemed to be thawing... Just a little. Turning the question around, he asked, "Are you telling me that you don't like being in charge and that you'd prefer to the submissive one?"

Alfred frowned and shrugged. "I couldn't say, I've always been dominant. I just like the idea of stability and love. Is that so wrong?" He said, feeling conflicted. "I was just doing what society wants, Ivan. I saw an Omega I was interested in. I tried to get that Omega to reciprocate the emotion and I failed. Miserably. You don't care and you never will. I guess I'm just lucky that I get this time with you."

That statement caught him off guard. For a long time, he had thought Alfred saw him as nothing more than a special conquest: the Omega that could fight off other Alpha and Beta when he wasn’t in heat. A blotchy flush came over Ivan's face and he was silent for a long moment. At last he murmured, "No it is not wrong to want those things. But did you ever consider that such an approach would be a little... intimidating?" If the Alpha was going to admit a few things it would only be fair that he reciprocate a little. Pushing the remnants of his meal around on his plate with his fork he murmured, "I don't know what you want. You're confusing and pushy and... not that horrible, I guess. I’ve never liked a ton of attention."

"To be honest, Ivan, I don't know what I want. I like you. I like you a lot. But I can't see us working out..." He sighed. "Great, I'm "not that horrible" to you." Well, I guess that's a step up from hating me." He shook his head. "Ivan, I wasn't trying to intimidate you or confuse you. I just saw something I wanted and I was pushy in my attempts to get it. Was it childish? Perhaps, but that's just my personality." 

"Do you think that making everything my fault is going to make me like you more?" It was Ivan's turn to shake his head and sigh. They were getting nowhere. Standing up, Ivan once again washed the dishes when their meal was through. Might as well try to give being civil one final shot… "Where do you normally go to buy clothes?" The Omega asked, wondering if he could get away with wearing his rumpled attire from the other day while they shopped or swung by his own home to pick up clothes. Alfred’s clothes weren’t exactly weather appropriate and having too much skin exposed would draw in other Alpha and Beta since the smell of his heat still lingered.

"We can just go by your place on the way to the store. I don't mind. And what do you mean I make everything your fault. I'll admit that maybe I went about trying to get you to love me the wrong way but-" Alfred stopped when he realized he had said the word love.  Fearing Ivan's reaction, he muttered, "You know what, Ivan? Fuck you. You're a moron of an Omega who will never find a mate." 

Ivan's eyes flashed and they narrowed a bit, "And you’re a floundering idiot of an Alpha who thinks the world should bow at his feet." Huffing he returned to the bedroom to grab his clothes. Screw the fact that he was still in heat and who knows how long the lull would last but... "I don't want a mate!" Growling to himself he pulled his clothes on and stalked towards the door, "I thought you were beginning to get the message back there but clearly you’re more obtuse than I was giving you credit for. I'm leaving!"

Before he could reach the door, Alfred laughed and blocked the exit. "You think you're so independent, so strong. But I see through you, Ivan. You're lonely. You're an alcoholic. You hate your job. You hate me. So, you know what? Go. Go away and never, I repeat never come back. I don't need you. I could have any Omega I wanted, you know that? But I wanted you. I wanted you as more than just a quick fuck. But you're too crazy for me."

“And here I was hoping you were beginning to handle the craze.” Ivan spat bitterly, but he could not lift his head. Alfred was projecting rage, sorrow and frustration. It was making him want to panic, to soothe. He shook his head, and tried to step around Alfred but wasn't able to. The Russian chanced a glance up at him, "Don't you want me to leave?"

"I don't know! You hurt me, Ivan. We have different ideas about where this is going. You hate pups and mating and everything I've ever wanted from a relationship. I tried talking to you, but you didn’t even try to show interest in me! So I guess you should just go before you break my heart into even more pieces..."

"You keep making me the one at fault. But what about what I want from a relationship?" Ivan hissed, desperately trying to get his point a crossed. "I wanted someone not to care that I was a little different, that I wanted things beyond just having pups and staying at home. For the record, I don't hate pups I just don't want them right away!" Finished he panted lightly, gripping his scarf tightly in both hands.

"Is that what you want then Ivan? I’d happily give it to you, but all you’ve ever done is bitch about how you hate Alpha and how you don’t want to submit and no one understands you… But you never say anything! You just can't see me  as anything other than an dumb Alpha. God, I don't even know why we're having this conversation. You don't love me. You wouldn't want my pups even if I did want to wait. There's nothing to be done except let you leave." Alfred said, exhausted.

"I just want someone to try and understand me." Ivan said, still sounding breathless. "But you never tried to, no one ever has. Do you even love me or do you just think I'd be the better mate because you'd be the one to finally make me submit?"

"Of course I love you! I love the way your eyes light up when you talk about your sisters, I love how cute you look when you're actually happy for a change, I love when we're intimate, I love the idea of having pups with your beautiful eyes, I love a lot of things about you. But I guess that's just meaningless nonsense to you, coming from an idiot like Alfred Jones." Alfred hissed. 

Those words caught him by surprise and for a moment, Ivan just stared at him. He didn’t think anyone had paid attention to things like that. Then he frowned again and burst out, "Why didn't you say anything before now?!" 

"Because you never seemed interested! I tried to win you over the way I knew how. I'm sorry if I offended you or made you mad at me. I know you're different. You're special. That's why I love you." He blushed faintly and looked down. 

A dusky flush had covered Ivan's cheeks as well, he had never seen an Alpha make such a submissive gesture or admit such things. Alfred had just given him a leg up in the conversation. He should call him out. Call this love a farce, a ploy to keep him in his bed, to put a pup in his belly. That is what Ivan thought but other parts, deeper pieces of him, had softened, "You love me?"

Alfred nodded sadly. "I'll let you go now." he muttered, turning to go. Tears wear streaming down his face as he sat on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. 

There was a soft sound; Ivan was kneeling in front of him. "Stop crying." He said softly, rubbing away the drops with the tips of his fingers. "It doesn't suit you." The Omega was still flushing and he fidgeted where he knelt, "Alfred I..."

Alfred looked up, surprised. He sniffled and stopped crying. "W-what, Ivan?" He stuttered. 

"I will try being your mate." Ivan said simply. No one had ever tried this hard for him before... most would simply use him and leave, or belittle his differences. Never had his differences been the thing that attracted someone...

Alfred blinked, not sure he had heard correctly. "You're not joking or something, are you?" He asked, not daring to hope that Ivan was being serious. "You don't even like me..." 

"You like me and for reasons that I hoped someone would..." Ivan admitted grudgingly and continued with, "And I’ve never had someone try so hard before. I would be willing to try.”

Alfred smiled slightly, laughing. "You're so cute, Ivan!" He cooed, blue eyes lighting up with happiness and hope. "I'm going to be the best mate ever, just wait! I don’t care what happened in the past! I'll be your hero!" He said, pulling Ivan into his arms and kissing his cheeks. 


	4. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Ivan decide to try building a relationship with one another.

~This is the end! The original RP extended to them actually moving in together, but I seem to have lost the files… Oppse. Anyway, I hope you like the last chapter of In Heat!~

The Russian Omega blinked lightly, confused by the onslaught of affection, but it was not unwelcome. He let himself be pulled into Alfred's arms and rested there, eyes shutting. "... My hero huh?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, that's all I ever wanted to be, somebody's hero..." He blushed faintly and cradled Ivan gently, enjoying the feel of the other's warmth. "I'll make you happy all the time. I'm still going to be the Alpha, but you can decide stuff too, okay? It'll be perfect..." 

"Very well, hero. We still have to go shopping for food and I need more clothes. I don't think you're going to have fun helping me get through my heat on an empty stomach." Ivan chuckled, carefully pulling away from his Alpha.

"Alright, let's go then." Alfred said, beaming at being called hero. He stood up and held out his hand for his new mate. "I can't believe you're my mate now! I've never been so happy!" He cheered. He grabbed Ivan's hand and held in gently in his own as they walked out to his car. 

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's enthusiasm, still flushing a little, and let himself be led out of the apartment. He felt light and warm inside it was... so different. It felt so wonderful. "Good." Climbing into the man's car he said, "I'm going to have to know what kind of foods you like... at the office I've only ever seen you eat something covered in meat." He laughed softly to show that he was joking.

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's enthusiasm, still flushing a little, and let himself be led out of the apartment, "Good." Climbing into the man's car he said, "I'm going to have to know what kind of foods you like... at the office I've only ever seen you eat something covered in meat." He laughed softly to show that he was joking.

"I..." Ivan was quiet for a moment before nodding, "That would be nice." He gave the Alpha his address and they were able to head to his meager apartment to pick up his clothes for the next couple of days. At the store Ivan tried to get a little of everything, even something to make burgers with even though he'd never tried to cook that dish before.

Alfred was ecstatic. He followed Ivan eagerly and did whatever the Russian Omega said, earning more than a few stares. He quickly paid for the food and happily drove them home, singing along with the radio. "Ivan, I'm gonna make you love me back, just wait and see. You'll be as happy as I am someday! And when that day comes, maybe we can have pups!" He said as they pulled up. 

Ivan did his best to ignore the stares of the other shoppers and soon enough they were back at Alfred's. It was strange but he found the others enthusiasm to be endearing... It made him feel comfortable. "Do you want me to make dinner now?" He asked as they set the bags in the kitchen, his suitcase left in the living room. "Or..."

Alfred smirked. "Well, you could make dinner now, but how is your heat doing?" He cooed, looking at Ivan's body suggestively. "After all, it's am Alpha's job to help their mate through their heat..." 

Just like that Ivan could have sworn that his vision went hazy for a moment as a large wave of need overcame him. It was completely unfair that all Alfred had to do was _look_  at him and the Omega would willingly jump him. On the other hand... "I think I can resist." It was just as much a tease to the Alpha as it was to himself, but Ivan somehow managed to put a bit of oil into a pan and turn on the stove without giving in.

Alfred pouted. "Okay, but after dinner I think we'll both deserve some fun." He winked suggestively and swatted Ivan's ass playfully as he walked by and started setting the table. 

Ivan tried to stiffle a slightly out of character high-pitched noise as he was swatted, but failed. Huffing to himself he busied about making dinner and fixed up a couple pieces of steak and some vegetable mixture for the two of them. Fishing around in the cabinets for glasses he asked, "What do you normally drink with dinner Alfred?"

Alfred shrugged. "Usually wine or a beer, but I know you like vodka, so why don't we have that?" He said, eager to please his new mate. "Just wait 'til I tell Mattie that I got you to be my mate! He's gonna be soooo surprised!" He laughed at the thought. 

"Thank you." Ivan said as he let Alfred pour some of the drink into their glasses. The Omega raised a brow, "Mattie?" Come to think of it he didn't really know anything about Alfred's family or any of his past relationships, if there were any.

"Oh yeah, my little brother, Matthew. He's an Omega, like you, except he enjoys it. He's gonna be so bummed that I got a mate before him..." He sighed." You know, I feel bad for him, he's always so lonely and stuff." He shrugged it off though and began to drink his vodka. "Thanks for cooking for us, Ivan." He smiled and ate. "Delicious as always." 

"It's not like I haven't tried to be a proper Omega before... I just didn't like it." Ivan said with a quiet sigh. So Matthew was his brother? It was unfortunate to see someone who actually conformed to what society dictated being ignored. Didn’t the system prize people who obeyed? "Why doesn't he have a mate?" The Russian asked, cutting a piece from his steak.

Alfred smiled. "Hey, don't get down, Ivan. I love you because you're not the typical Omega. And as for Matthew, he's in love with someone and he's too scared to tell him, kind of like I was." He sighed, feeling bad for his quiet little brother. "That, and the guy Matthew loves is a Beta. So it's just this huge issue." He shook his head. 

"It's alright for Omegas to mate with Betas though." Ivan said, uncommon and in certain areas a little less favorable, but it wasn't as taboo as an Omega mating with another of their same rank. He didn't push further in case the subject was too touchy.

"Try telling that to Arthur. He's so sure that someday some dashing Alpha is going to sweep him off his feet, but what he doesn't realize is that Matthew is the best person he could hope for..." Alfred said sadly. "And of course Mattie loves him too much to say anything..."

Ivan sighed quietly. Things did seem to be a bit stuck between those two from what Alfred said. "He should still try..." 

"I know that, try telling that to him." He sighed. "Enough about my screwed up family, tell me about yours, Ivan! I know you have two sisters, but that's about it." Alfred smiled. 

Ivan shrugged, "We get along sometimes... But my little sister is so pushy." He sighed, "It's annoying at times so we don't talk much." Finishing up his food, Ivan said, "But I don't want to talk about them."

Alfred nodded understandingly. "Of course!" He said, taking the dishes to the sink. "Mind if I help you wash this time? That way we can finish quicker!" He smiled at Ivan. "You seriously have no idea how happy you've made me..."

Ivan nodded murmuring a thank you as Alfred helped him out. "I really make you happy?" He chuckled, it seemed like the Alpha was easy to please. At least in this way... Alfred nodded sincerely. "Course you do! Why wouldn't you?" He asked, looking at Ivan with a confused expression on his face. "You're amazing, Ivan, and I'm going to make you believe that too." 

The Omega shrugged and finished drying the last of the plates. Turning back to face his new mate he said, "So, what are you going to do about work? It is uncommon for mates to work together; do you think that it would still be alright?"

Alfred frowned. "Well, whoever hates their job the most quits, than we help each other find a better job!" He exclaimed after a moment of thought. 

"And you don't hate your job." Ivan said with a small smile after a moment. "That means I quit hmm?" He leaned against the counter, thinking it over. If Alfred was helping him.... well he couldn't make the man help pay for his apartment.... Looks like Alfred was going to get another thing he wanted and the Russian found that he didn't really have a problem with it. "If I moved in I could help out around here while I looked for a job so you weren't just throwing money around for me." He mused after a long moment of thought.

Alfred beamed. "Really? You'd want to move in? That's perfect!" He beamed and hugged Ivan tightly. "I love you so much..." He whispered in the other's ear, inhaling his scent. "You ready to go another round, or is there something else you'd rather do?" He asked, genuinely willing to wait until Ivan was ready.

A shiver went down his spine. He wanted to, oh, he really wanted to. But at the same time... "Let's talk, just for a little while? I don't really know much about well: you." Though they had a strong physical connection... They didn't talk much beforehand.

"Anything you want to know?" He asked, walking with Ivan over to the sofa and sitting beside him. "I'm an open book, Ivan. At least for you...." He blushed faintly. 

"What kind of school did you go to? An all Alpha one?" Iva let himself rest against the American. "I went to an all Omega school it was... Frustrating."

"Well when I was little I went to an all Alpha school, but later I switched to an open school because Matthew was being bullied." He smiled. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that..." he said genuinely.

"It was just that when we all started to go through hear cycles it was almost unbearable. And if any of us were caught with one another... It was against the laws for Omegas to mate when I was growing up. It changed towards the end of my schooling but I wasn't interested in anyone." Shrugging he continued with, "Did you do anything in school?"

Alfred shook his head. "Football took up all my time, and I've never been seriously interested in anyone but you. I mean, there were like one night stands and stuff, but no one meant anything to me. You've really never been into anyone? What about that dude Toris? I thought you two had something going on or whatever, which would be weird since you're both Omegas...."

"We tried but... He... It didn't click in the end. So we help each other out and are friends." Ivan raised a brow, "It would be weird?"

"I mean socially if you had stayed with him you would have been asking for trouble, that's all. Anyways, I'm just glad that you're going to give me a chance now!" He smiled brightly. 

Chuckling softly Ivan nodded. "So... What are your favorite things?"

"Oh, that's a great question! I like comics and football and food! What about you?" He asked. 

Ivan blushed darkly, "I like cooking, reading and sunflowers..." He looked a little ashamed to admit it, like he was daring Alfred to laugh at him.

"Sunflowers are beautiful! That's so cute!" He hugged Ivan tightly. "We can get a house and you can have all the sunflowers you want..." He whispered. 

Ivan hugged him back. "That would be nice... You would want to do this for me?"

"I'd love to do that for you...Ivan, I'm not trying to be pushy, but when would you consider having pups..?" He blushed. "I just think that'd be so nice..." 

Clinging to Alfred a little tighter Ivan mumbled, "I do want them but... I don't want to stop working just yet. Let me... Ease out of it?" He offered, reaching up to run his fingers through the blond's hair. Alfred nodded. "Of course, of course! God, we're gonna have the most beautiful pups anyone's ever seen...." He laughed and leaned into Ivan, sighing at the feeling of Ivan's gentle hand running through his hair. 

Ivan chuckled softly and lifted his head, giving the alpha a kiss. Humming softly he pulled back and sat up a little, "Enough talking?"

Alfred's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yeah! Uhm...Can we maybe do something a little different this time?" He blushed and looked into Ivan's eyes lovingly. "Let me show you how I feel..."

Taken by surprise, Ivan was still able to feel his heart rate pick up. Licking his lips a little Ivan nodded. "Okay... Do you want to move to the bedroom?"

Alfred nodded and gently took Ivan's hand in his own. "Yes." He said before leading Ivan into his bedroom. "Do you think you'll ever love me back?" He asked as they entered and he sat Ivan on the edge of the bed.

"I think so." Ivan responded after a second of thought. "It's just... This is new to me in some ways." He laughed softly, "No one has said they love me before and seemed to mean it."

"I do! Mean it that is..." He blushed. "I really hope that someday you will see how exquisite you truly are. But until that day, I'm going to prove it to you." Wrapping the Omega in his arms, Alfred guided Ivan back onto the mattress, laying over him. “Why don’t we start with this?” The kiss that followed was everything that Alfred had promised him: slow, sweet, gentle and loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another RP based fic! I hope you like it. There is not enough America/Russia in my opinion. There is not enough bottom!Russia either.


End file.
